Friends
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS. Nick noticed a change in Kevin. He was genuinely happy. Extended ending to Chasing the Dream. Mentions of Kevin/Macy.


_**Ok, here's an idea that I got after watching the latest JONAS episode. You have to admit, the Macy/Kevin in there was freaking fantastic, not to mention we get to see a whole new serious side of Kevin Lucas. So, here we go!**_

_**This takes place probably right after the episode ends, when Kevin walks off, smiling after he sees Macy having fun dancing and singing. **_

_**BTW, did you hear the way Macy said 'Bye Kevin' at the end of the episode? It wasn't a fan girl voice, yet it wasn't a normal voice. It was…oddly different, but I kind of liked it. Listen to her say goodbye as she opens the door to go sing. It's so cute. **_

When Nick Lucas spotted his eldest brother, Kevin, strolling down the hall after school, he noticed a smile placed upon his face. The weird thing was that it was so natural and genuine, and not like his typical silly, goofy smile he usually had on his face. Nick also noted he had a little jump to his step as he leaned against the locker beside Nick's.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Kevin asked casually as Nick eyed him. He was indeed wearing the sweater Stella 'kindly asked' him to wear. But he didn't seem to care; in fact, he was oblivious to the stares he was getting by the students that walked by.

"Hey Kevin, um, nothing since we saw each other five minutes ago. How about with you?" he asked. Kevin shrugged. Nick knew something was definitely up; his brother looked genuinely happy and different.

"Oh that's great! I'm- Joe, my brother, and Stella, my friend!" Kevin called down the hall to Joe and Stella, who were walking beside each other, bickering as usual. When would they just confess their love for each other and date, Nick wondered as the two approached them, glancing suspiciously at Kevin.

"What's up with you? I thought you hated that sweater. When you took it from my hands, I remember a distant sigh from you," Stella asked. Kevin shrugged.

"Can't a guy be happy? Is it a crime or something?" Kevin asked. Joe shook his head.

"No, but right now, you seem genuinely happy, like something incredibly awesome happened to you. I know it cannot be because you're wearing that ugly sweater," Joe said to Kevin as Stella smacked his arm. Joe rubbed it.

"You have one mean slap Stella," he commented, as Stella smirked back.

"Joe's right, what's up with you?" Nick asked. Kevin shrugged again.

"Nothing. Seriously guys, I'm exactly the same as I am. Whoops, I forgot something in my locker. I'll meet you guys outside," Kevin said first in his high voice, and then it went back down to his normal voice as he quickly jogged around the corner. Stella just shook her head playfully as she grabbed Joe and Nick, pulling them in the direction Kevin went.

"We are so finding out what his deal is," Stella said before Joe stopped her.

"Just let it go Stella. You know Kevin can't keep a secret; his voice just went high. He'll tell us eventually; we'll squeeze it out of him tonight. Now, let's go," Joe said to Stella, who nodded.

"Fine. But if we don't find out by tomorrow, I will personally murder your favourite sweater Joe Lucas," she warned him, who nodded as Nick just rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kevin opened his locker and fished for his History textbook. Once he had it, he shut his locker and turned to go, but he caught a glimpse of Macy Misa walking into the hallway with her pink boom box and her sign in her hand. Kevin smiled as he jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey Macy! You done singing already?" Kevin asked casually as he made it to her. Macy smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah, I had to stop early. I actually have volleyball practice right now, and then I have to go talk to my basketball coach about the upcoming game this week that causes a problem with my football game," Macy answered. Kevin nodded as the two kept walking.

"Oh, that's cool that you can find the time to do all these sports and still do well in school," Kevin said. Macy nodded.

"Oh yeah, it's super hard but I manage. How about you? I mean, you're a big rockstar and everything, it must be harder for you to, you know, do school and be a normal kid and stuff," Macy commented. Kevin nodded as they rounded a corner.

"It is extremely hard; you know, with fans attacking you all the time. School is actually my favourite place because we can- mostly- get away from it," Kevin said before looking at Macy's crest-fallen face.

"I am so sorry! I am totally making this harder on you! I mean-" Macy started.

"No, no, no! Macy, it's fine! I mean, you're better than you were two months ago at least. You're my friend now. And do you realize we've had two whole conversations in the last half hour and you haven't yet screamed?" Kevin told her. Macy stopped, thinking a moment as she looked at Kevin.

"You're right. I am getting better at this! I mean, I'm trying not to be clumsy in front of you right now, and I don't know how long this will last, but-" Macy began.

"-it's nice while it's lasting? Macy, if you can get through all of this without hyperventilating or hurting us physically, you can get through the rest of the year, and maybe for a really long time," Kevin told her. Macy's face brightened in a genuine smile that Kevin never saw. All her smiles were usually because she was in fan girl mode. But this one looked like it was reserved for real friends. Friends, Kevin liked that. He was glad he and Macy were friends now. If only Macy could be real friends with Joe and Nick, he wasn't yet sure.

"You're right. Thank you Kevin, you're the best," she said as she dropped the boom box and sign. Luckily, Kevin saw it coming as she opened her arms, so he sidestepped from the clashing just in time. Macy's hands flew up to her mouth in shock.

"It's ok Macy, I'm fine. Luckily for you, I've gotten more prepared on these little accidents," Kevin said with a laugh before she could say a word. She smiled gratefully as she engulfed Kevin in a hug.

"You're so awesome Kevin. I'm glad to have a friend like you who is so understanding," Macy told him quietly. Kevin nodded.

"Me too," Kevin said as he pulled away and looked into Macy's green eyes.

"Well, um, I should go. I'm already ten minutes late for volleyball practice. But I'll see you tomorrow," Macy said.

"Ok, I should go too. My brothers and Stella are waiting. See you Macy," Kevin said. Macy nodded before picking up her things, waving at Kevin and then exiting the hallway, leaving Kevin standing there alone.

He had to smile; Macy was pretty darn awesome, and cute too. Even though they were two years apart, they could potentially have a life long friendship (as long as she didn't kill him in the process). Kevin didn't know what he was feeling, but it was a good feeling. Kevin tucked his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall, reminding himself to get Macy's number from Stella's phone later.

**What did you guys think? I mean, it wasn't directly Kevin/Macy, but I'm pleased with the ending. It's on the road to a friendship, and later, a romance. Thanks for reading. If you want more JONAS stories, just ask. I might just write a Joe/Stella and maybe a Nick/Stella. **


End file.
